The sharing of resource among a plurality of computing devices allows for a resource associated with a particular computing device to be accessed and utilized by a second computing device. Traditionally, in order for computing devices to share a resource in an enterprise network, the process requires credentials to be associated with one or more of the particular users of the plurality of computing devices to allow for the sharing of resources that are associated with the computing devices. The credentials that allow for sharing of resource are associated with a particular user instead of a particular computing device. This is difficult and problematic with a non-enterprise computer network. By associating the credentials with a user instead of a computing device, the computing device can only share a resource if the current user has the proper credentials to allow sharing.